Millennians
Bio The Millennians are considered the creators of all life in the Gigantis Universe. As a race of antimatter beings, they have no form but can gift themselves with one given they have the means to make their body into another organism. They aren't a cruel or villainous race when compared to other alien races who have set their sights on Earth, but they do see themselves as the highest form of life in the universe. This has given them a god complex and believe it gives them a right to do anything they want. History 13.7 Billion Years Ago The first organisms, a race of microscopic single-celled beings, evolve into the Millennians. The race of antimatter beings slowly reach population numbers never before or since achieved by another living creature. Using the materials present after the Big Bang, the Millennians begin seeding life across the universe. King Ghidorah is also created to serve as the universe's protector. After King Ghidorah is driven to insanity and begins a war with the Millennians, the antimatter beings fight him to the best of their abilities. One of their plans is using radiation-powered beings to fight Ghidorah for them, which leads to the creation of the Radiation Seed. Radiation Seeds are shot into the cores of multiple planets over the millennia, which gives rise to many different species of kaiju in the universe. The Millennians would seed the Earth during the beginning of the Carboniferous period 66 Million Years Ago A Millennian craft tracking King Ghidorah comes across the Earth several years after the K-Pg Extinction and decide to further create new kaiju using the planet's life forms since it managed to survive an encounter with King Ghidorah. New species of kaiju are brought into the world, which leads to the Rodanodon/Meganula'' War. Mars is seeded as well during this time. This group of Millennians are ambushed by a Tachyon space vessel called the ''Leviathan, leading to the start of the Millennian/Tachyon War. This particular Millennian saucer ends up crash landing in the South Pacific Ocean and its crew enters a mass genetic hibernation the moment the ship is cut off from the sun's rays. 1999 Crisis Control Intelligence (CCI) discovers the Millennian saucer in the wintertime and they try to raise the craft off the seabed. When the craft is exposed to sunlight, it reactivates and brings the Millennians out of hibernation. After learning of everything that's been happening since they were forced into slumber, the group of Millennians decide to colonize Earth and turn it into a kaiju factory so they have an army of kaiju to face King Ghidorah with when he inevitably returns. Their ego rears its ugly head when they decide that they should be the one to lead the kaiju army and causes them to search for the strongest kaiju on Earth to take its form. They discover Godzilla (III) and attack him, but the monster fends them off. Low on power from the battle, the saucer lands atop the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building in Shinjuku and sunbathes on it to recharge until CCI destroys the building. The Millennians inside proceed to broadcast their intentions of colonizing Earth to all electronic devices on the planet, but they're interrupted by the arrival of Godzilla. Godzilla is buried under a skyscraper, allowing the Millennians to extract some G-cells from him. The extraterrestrials merge into a collective form, then inject the G-cells into it. Although their physical form is stable upon exiting the craft, but it quickly morphs into Orga after a few moments pass. Orga fights Godzilla and tries to consume him in order to stabilize its mutation, but Godzilla ends up destroying it with his Atomic Ray and a Nuclear Pulse from within Orga's mouth and throat. Technology * Radiation Seeds * Millennian UFOs Abilities/Aspects: * Masters of genetic modification and manipulation, as well as creating life itself * Able to take on any physical form that they desire as long as they have access to the genetic code * Super-psychokinesis ability allows them to control their technology through telepathic commands * Able to absorb substances and genetic information through their UFO's tendrils while they're inside of itCategory:Races Category:Invaders